Clueless Memories
by mistressofheartless27
Summary: Story about an OC in the Organization. Rixele finds a mysterious object that has the power to bring back the first thing that she ever lost and the one event that changed her whole life.
1. Clueless Memories: The Beginning

Character Profile:

Name: Rixele  
>Hair Color: black with red tips<br>Eye color: emerald green  
>Skin color: tan<br>Age: 16

Story:

"Something's missing." I said, perplexed as I examined myself in the mirror. Tonight was a big night. For my dad, anyway. He was the head director of this organization he'd founded and we had four new important members joining us. So I, his daughter and probably his future successor, had to attend the formal dinner and, of course, look my best. It was hard for me to get all dressed up since I never was one for dressing up in fancy garb and going to parties. In fact, I remember fighting with my parents when I 'had' to go to parties and dinners and such. One of the few memories I actually remember. But, I thought my dress was okay for a dinner. From the few dresses I actually owned, which I only owned because my best friend's little sister forced me to keep the ones she'd bought me, I chose a long, silky black dress with a single sleve on the right side and a neckline that swung under my left arm, a red tank top underneath, My waist long black hair was tied up in a braided bun, my bangs swinging from the right side of my face to behind my left ear. I added a blood red rose choker and diamond stud earrings. But even with all the adding, adjusting, and rearranging, something was still missing. Then something caught my eye. One the corner of my dest was a small blue box.

"Where did you come from?" I thought to myself. I opened the box to reveal a simple silver bracelet with two lilies that had pearl centers and whose flowers crossed when you clasped the bravelet together. I stared at it, taking in the beauty of it's simplicity. I had never seen anything like it, yet it seemed to look oddly familiar. I pushed this thought aside and smiled at the bracelet. I unclipped it to put it on, clueless to teh mess I was about to put myself in. I put the cool metal on my wrist and brought together the two simple clasps tht joined the two lilies. Teh moment I heard the faint 'click' of the clasps, everything went dark. . .


	2. Clueless Memories: Mother!

"Mother!" I screamed. I was running through a blanket of black that covered the city, steam coursing from my breath as my skin soaked up the water from my rain drenched ball gown. My icy legs felt like cracking, my face tear streaked. As I was running, I scraped my elbow on a scrap of metal sticking out of the gate holding airship parts for Cid's Airship Repair Shop. I cried out as blood gushed out of the gash in my arm. My strength was draining quickly from running like crazy looking for my mother and trying to get away from Them.

"Mother!"

The Annual Fall Festival Ball was just reaching its climax when I had spotted my mother slipping out the doorway. Like any six year old, I ran after her. When I exited the building, They appeared: black shadow creatures with jagged antennas, their yellow eyes piercing through the black shroud that covered everything. Frightened, I frantically searched for her.

"Mother!"

The shadows were now gaining on me. My shoes had somehow flown off somewhere, but I continued to run, pain searing throughout my entire being. Just as I lost them, I stepped on a jagged piece of glass sticking out of the soft earth and collapsed on a pile of smooth, soccer ball sized stones, bruising my bones. I tried to scream, but the pain was so great, no sound escaped my lips. Tears flooded silently down my cheeks and onto the stones as I quietly cried out, wishing for my parents to come save me.

"Mother ... Father ... where ... where are you?" I gasped in pain.

"Mom ... please-" I felt masses jump on my back. They'd caught me! I silently screamed as claws dug through my back. All my hope rushed out of me. Then suddenly, it stopped! I looked up to see my mother fighting them off with a silver blade katana.

"Mother!"

When she'd finally fought off all the shadows, she came over to me and pulled me up from the stones and into her arms.

"There, there my baby. I'm here." her melodious voice cooed. I cried into her soft warm arms.

"Hurt." I finally managed to say. She gently set me down and examined the cuts on my elbow and foot and the gash in my back. She opened a bottle of green liquid that smelt horrible.

"Drink this, sweetie. It'll heal your wounds." she said. I took a sip and immediately pushed it away. It tasted so horribly rotten.

"Please drink it. I know it tastes horrible, but it will help. Please sweetie." she pleaded. I finally gave in, drank it quickly, and, even though I immediately felt my strength flooding back to me, puked. My mother helped me up when my stomach finally settled down

"There's my baby girl. Now, come. Let's go clean up." she said as she reached down to pick me up. But before her hands could touch me,...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Clueless Memories: Kiss My Eyes

~Recap~

There's my baby girl, Now, come. Let's go clean up" she said as she reached down to pick me up. But before her hands could touch me,...

~Continue~

. . .a shadow came out of nowhere and knocked her on her back.

"No! Mother!" I yelled as I watched in horror as the creature dug into her chest, pulled out an illuminating, bright pink heart, and disappeared. I ran to my mother screaming and crying.

"Mom! Mom!" I shrieked. She opened her eyes.

"Mom" I breathed, relieved, but still scared. She raised her hand and gently touched my cheek. I cried as she sang with her last sweet breaths.

"This is what I brought you. This you can keep"

She handed me a small blue box.

"This is what I brought. You may forget me. I promised you my heart. Just promise to sing."

A tear slid down her cheek.

"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up sweating with dried tears on my face from whatever that was. I sat up and discovered, instead of being at the desk where I put on the bracelet, I was on my bed. Creepy. I got up and walked up to the mirror to make sure I didn't look too bad, since the dinner was surely about to start. When I blinked, I saw something red on my eyelids. I examined them and, on each of my eyelids, was red lipstick in the shape of a kiss. I staggered back, completely freaked out, and looked at the bracelet. Then, I heard the song I had long forgotten. The song my mother sang with her last dying breaths. I yanked the bracelet off and threw it into the trash, never wanting to see it again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled the bracelet out of the trash and placed it in the middle of my desk. I stared at it, thinking. All week, I couldn't seem to get my mind off the memory (that's what it was, a memory) that I had recently recovered. Could the bracelet really give me back lost memories? Could I finally uncover all the secrets of my past? I didn't believe it was possible. I couldn't be. But. . . .

I picked up the bracelet and took in a deep breath. One little test couldn't hurt, right? What could happen? I slowly unclasped it and wrapped it around my wrist. I took in another deep breath. Come on, Rixele. Stop being paranoid. It's just a bracelet. I closed my eyes and clasped the two shining lilies together. Nothing happened. I looked at the bracelet, staring deep into the endlessness of the pearls. Then my sight failed me and, once again, everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Clueless Memories: Always

~Recap~

I closed my eyes and clasped the two shining lilies together. Nothing happened. I looked at the bracelet, staring deep into the endlessness of the pearls. Then my sight failed me and, once again, everything went black.

~Continue~

My eyes slowly open to the sound of a warm soothing voice. I sit up and look in the direction of the familiar voice. A woman with long black hair and kind green eyes sits at the end of my bed smiling at me. My eyes widen and a single tear slides down the side of my face.

"M...Mom...?"

She smiles bigger but softer, sadness clouding her aged emerald eyes. She takes my hand and strokes the side of my face, wiping away the tear. I jump into her arms and cry what seems like endless tears that have been locked away for years. She rocks me slowly side to side, stroking my hair and whispering into my ear with that sweet honey-like voice from my childhood words of comfort. Eventually she pulls back and places her hands on my shoulders. I try to calm down, but the tears continue to come anyway. I realize that we are in my room in the little house my father and I lived in when we moved to Destiny Islands. My ocean blue walls are covered in pictures of flowers and trees. Shells cover my desk and window seal. Even my teddy bear is here, sitting on the bed next to me.

"My baby...it has been so long since I've seen you. How has your father been treating you? I hope he hasn't been training you too hard." She chuckles.

"Mom...where have you been? I thought... I thought you were..." Before I can bring myself to say the words, she gently caresses the side of my face and makes me look at her.

"I'm afraid that, yes, I am no longer able to be there for you because of the incident when you were little. However, I knew that inevitably, that day would one day come, when our world would be threatened by the darkness and the heartless and that I may not be able to survive it since, like you, I have a strong light in me and the slightest darkness hurts me. I just..." Her voice chokes up. "I didn't realize it would happen so soon. But, I was able to take this bracelet..." She takes my arm and traces over the silver bracelet on my arm. "...and program my personality into it so I could still be there for you if you needed me. As long as you wear this, I'll always be with you."

I smile at her and hug her tight, never wanting to let go of her again. I can sense the warmth of the light in her heart, something I rarely experience in a castle full of Nobodies. After what feels like only seconds, she pulls back again. I start to panic when I see her starting to fade away into the air. I reach for her and scream for her, crying once again. She shakes her head and reaches out towards me.

"I'll always be here for my baby. But it's time for you to wake up."

~Several Months Later~

"Rix hurry up! You are going to be late for your own wedding!"

"Ok ok I only need a few more minutes." I look into the mirror sitting in front of me. I never thought I would be here. Well, I never thought I would be getting married without any of my family or old friends either. But, that's what happens when you run from the Organization. I sigh to myself. I wish my father could be here. Even though he can't feel anything, it would have meant so much to me. I open up my jewelry box and I smile at what I see: a simple silver bracelet with two lilies that had pearl centers and whose flowers crossed when you clasped the bracelet together. I pick it up and place it on my wrist. The second it clasps, I feel warmth fill my entire body. I smile to myself and get up in my long white dress.

"Mom. I'm getting married."

~The End~


End file.
